E! News
by TheVics
Summary: FIC HuLi.


E! News

"_Hoje no E! Teremos o ranking das cinco crianças mais mimadas de Hollywood" _– anunciou a apresentadora linda e esquelética na tela da TV – _"Saberemos como é a vida dessas pequenas estrelas e como elas conseguem ser tão fofas"_

Lisa estava lendo um livro quando ouviu na sala de TV a chamada do programa, correu para ver, sabia muito bem quem encontraria.

_"Em quinto lugar temos: " _– Lisa ficou apreensiva enquanto flash de computação gráfica revelavam a quinta pequena celebridade mais mimada do mundo dos famosos – _" Sean Preston Federline, filho de Britney Spears e Kevin Federline"_ – Lisa suspirou, uma chance a menos. A matéria prosseguiu enquanto passavam fotos e vídeos que os paparazzi conseguiram da criança, a perseguição era algo horrível para aqueles que não sabiam lidar com isso, várias fotos também do menino ganhando presentes e sendo mimado pelos pais.

_"Em quarto lugar, nossa próxima estrela mimada é:"_ – novamente ela prende a respiração – _" Cruz Beckham, filho de David e Victoria Beckham" _– Alívio para Lisa que agora somente acompanhava as notícias do menino. Depois de mais três ou quatro minutos falando da mesma criança. O terceiro e segundo lugar foram dados à Shiloh Jolie-Pitt e Zahara Jolie-Pitt filhas de Brad Pitt e Angelina Jolie.

_"Ual , estão gostando? Então esperem pra ver quem foi nossa estrelinha campeã, logo depois dos comercias saberemos qual a criança mais mimada de Hollywood"_ – Assim começaram os comerciais e ela ficou mais tranqüila, agora era impossível, certeza de que o primeiro lugar seria da herdeira Cruise. Será? Ficou pensando um pouco mas logo foi interrompida com o anuncio de que o programa havia voltado e o primeiro lugar seria revelado.

_"Bom, voltamos agora só para revelar a vocês o nome da criança mais mimada de Hollywood e fechar o nosso ranking de hoje"_ – começou novamente a apresentadora –_ "Nossa pequena e mimada estrela é uma criança incrível, diferente de todas as outras, ela é espontânea, alegre e bem humorada. Uma menina muito educada e sempre muito simpática, ao invés de fugir e sentir medo das câmeras nossa pequena estrela sempre adorou aparecer e não tem vergonha nenhuma. Ela é a queridinha da America aos 4 anos de idade. Com certeza vocês já sabem de quem estamos falando" _– Sim, Lisa sabia o que viria a seguir, e seu coração bateu mais rápido – _"Sim, você sabem! Ela mesma,__** Louise Laurie!"**_

Logo fotos da pequena Louise começaram a surgir na tela, desde quando ela apareceu pela primeira vez na mídia –_ "Louise é uma pequena estrela, fruto de um amor digno de cinema, a menina que conquistou a America com seu lindo sorriso e seus incríveis olhos azuis, nunca se encolheu diante as câmeras, sempre foi muito sorridente e até fez amizade com aqueles que sempre a perseguiam para conseguir alguma foto" _

Lisa deixou um sorriso escapar diante ao discurso, mas logo voltou a ficar tensa, não queria que Louise carregasse a pose de mimada, embora ela realmente fosse. Logo em seguida passou um vídeo da pequena entrando em uma gigantesca loja de brinquedos de mãos dadas com a mãe. Sempre sorridente, a menina acenou para os curiosos na rua e ainda posou para algumas fotos na saída da loja ao lado de mais alguns brinquedos novos. Lisa sorriu com a cena.  
_"Essa foi nossa pequena Louise, claro, filha de quem é, Louise herdou o sorriso e simpatia da mãe e a educação britânica do pai, e a beleza vem dos dois. Esse foi mais uma ranking com as crianças mais mimadas de Hollywood, até semana que vem" _– Lisa desligou a TV e foi em direção ao jardim.

Passando pela gigante mansão, pensou em como teve sorte em sua vida. Estava casada com o amor de sua vida e ele ainda havia lhe dado o maior presente que uma mulher podia ganhar. Agora, olhando para o jardim, Lisa viu que tudo que fez valeu a pena, pegar um avião no meio da madrugada e voar para Londres só com a roupa do corpo e sua bolsa, foi loucura, mas agora ela estava ali, vendo no jardim de sua casa, sua filha voando nos braços de seu homem.

Lisa foi acordada de seus devaneios quando escutou um grito lhe chamando, era sua filha correndo em sua direção, ela logo abriu os braços para receber sua cria com o maior amor do mundo.

"Mamãe!" – a pequena agora estava nos braços de Lisa – "Olha o que eu aprendi, me coloca no chão" – e assim Lisa o fez.

Louise se preparou pegou uma certeza distância e mergulhou com as mãos no chão jogando as pernas pra cima e girando o corpo, Lisa não entendeu direito, mas achou que aquilo era algo memorável pra sua filha e bateu palmas assim que a pequena terminou o feito. Logo depois a menina saiu correndo com os cachorros e Lisa só ficou observando, até que sentiu ser abraçada por trás.

"Está pensando em que?" – sentiu um beijo em sua nuca e sorriu sabendo que só podia ser do homem de sua vida. Assim ela se virou e o beijou, o beijou só durou alguns segundos, logo ela se afastou, sorriu e respondeu.

"Estou pensando no quanto nossa filha é linda e na bronca que eu vou te dar!" – ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro e ele se esquivou e roubou outro beijo dela.

"Mas porque, mulher?" – ele disse que com cara de desentendido, mas na verdade ele também viu a matéria da tv da cozinha e sabia que ela não iria gostar – "O que eu fiz?"

"Você simplesmente transformou nossa filha na criança mais mimada de Hollywood!" Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

"Ela já conseguiu chegar ao primeiro lugar?" – ele perguntou com empolgação, só para irritá-la mais ainda.

"Hugh!" – outro tapa, mas mesmo assim ele não lhe soltou a cintura – "Louise se transformar na criança mais mimada do mundo bis é culpa sua!"

"Eu vou sempre mimar minhas filhas, a mais nova principalmente!"  
"Becca tem ciúme..."

"Ela teve a época dela e eu não tenho culpa de ser o melhor pai do mundo" – se gabou com classe, fazendo ela gargalhar como a resposta.

"Mesmo assim, ainda não é certo..." – ela disse lhe dando um selinho em seguida – "mudando de assunto, hoje Bill vai trazer aquela tal colega do trabalho pra jantar aqui, então precisamos começar a nos arrumar..."

"Que coisa feia, ficar cantando colegas de trabalho" – ele zombou revirando os olhos

"Como se você não tivesse feito isso, né" – ela riu e eles entraram de mãos dadas na casa  
"Eu cantei minha esposa no trabalho, é diferente" – se defendeu

"Na época eu não era..." – foi interrompida por um beijo caloroso, alguns minutos assim e ele respondeu.

"Eu sempre soube que um dia você seria minha esposa!" – mais um sorriso e mais um beijo.

**Fim.**


End file.
